The Justice Squad Adventures - Episode 1
by MissGlenQuagmire56432
Summary: This is an episode story about my made up Super Hero Team the Justice Squad
1. Chapter 1 - Taking You To The Past

The Justice Squad Adventures - Episode 1

Chapter 1 - Taking you to the past

Present time - 5pm. Location - Buzz's Dungeon

There we were, passed out in Buzz's Dungeon, me, Peepers, Wander and Vanellope. Our powers had been drained by Lord Hater just 5 minutes ago and we were lying there, passed out while dressed in normal clothes, we knew we were about to get killed by his killer monster Buzz. But it didn't start this way. If you want to know how this story properly started, then come with me 8 hours into the past back to 9am this morning.

8 hours ago - 9am. Location - Artisans Bar

We had decided to meet together to celebrate our 6th year as the Justice Squad and we knew that the Artisans Bar was the best meeting place to celebrate. We were just about to buy drinks when we heard a crash outside. We all ran outside to see what it was and why it interrupted our 6th anniversary of being the Justice Squad celebration.

9:05am. Location - Outside Artisans Bar

The crash was a ship but surprisingly, it wasn't Lord Hater's ship. It belonged to this girl called Beeza who was a close friend of Wander. "oh, Justice Squad, I'm so glad I found you, there is trouble on my planet as Lord Hater and his army are attacking it. We could really use your help." said Beeza. "We'd be glad to help you Beeza, but it's our 6th anniversary of the day we became the Justice Squad and today we're..." said Wander but Vanellope cut him off. "we'd be happy to help you." said Vanellope. We knew that we had to put our 6th anniversary celebration of being the Justice Squad on hold and help Beeza.

End Of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 - Saving Beeza's Planet

The Justice Squad Adventures - Episode 1

Chapter 2 - Saving Beeza's Planet

9:20am. Location - Beeza's ship on our way to Ballzaria 9

We went Super mode and boarded Beeza's ship for Ballzaria 9 after 15 minutes of talking, laughing and having one drink each in Artisans Bar. She explained that Lord Hater wanted the deed to her planet so that he could take it as his own and how she tried to stop him and failed then fled the planet to come find us. We were totally up for saving Beeza's planet from the wrath of Lord Hater.

9:30am. Location - Ballzaria 9

We arrived to Beeza's planet to find it near completely destroyed. Lord Hater's army were whipping the Ballzarians hard telling them to hurry up and ordering them to build statues of Lord Hater. We knew what we had to do. We came up with a plan by telling Peepers to go back to normal mode and take us to Lord Hater and tell him me, Wander and Vanellope were his prisoners. So we went through with that plan and walked over to Lord Hater's castle.

9:35am. Location - Lord Hater's Castle

It took us five minutes to walk over to Lord Hater's castle. Peepers dragged us inside and up to Lord Hater's torture room where Lord Hater was waiting. "Lord Hater sir, I found these idiot heroes trying to save some Ballzarians and just arrested them." Peepers lied. Lord Hater thought Peepers was telling the truth and congratulated Peepers on pretending to capture us. Lord Hater then tied us up and tried to throw us into a pit of lava, but not before a fire blast had blasted us free and I used my grappling hook that KO Joe had given to me when we helped the CSC once to swing back up to the ground. We knew it was Peepers that had saved us by going hero mode when Hater wasn't looking. Hater turned around and was mad that we had escaped. Lord Hater then turned around and saw Commander Firestorm and became confused. "What have you done with Peepers Firestorm?" said Hater. Peepers was Commander Firestorm, but he couldn't tell his own boss that so he decided to lie again. "I heard my fellow heroes were in trouble so while you weren't looking I burned Peepers' arm and he screamed and went to the emergency room to get it sorted." Peepers lied again. Peepers was such a brilliant liar and he was teaching me, Vanellope and Wander in the art of it. Lord Hater knew he had to get rid of us, but how. He turned his back on us while he was thinking and when he turned around again, we were gone.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 - Losing Our powers to Hater

The Justice Squad Adventures - Episode 1

Chapter 3 - Losing our powers to Lord Hater

4pm. Location - Ballzaria 9 still

It had taken us nearly all day to save Beeza's Planet from Lord Hater's wrath and by 4pm, we thought we were done, so we decided to switch back to normal mode and get Beeza to take us back to the Artisans Bar where she found us, but we couldn't find her so we went back up to Lord Hater's castle where we found he was holding Beeza captive and wouldn't let her go unless she gave Lord Hater the answer to who Commander Firestorm really was. Commander Peepers then remembered how 4 years ago he had saved Beeza's planet from a fire hazard as Firestorm and that he also had water and ice powers as well as fire powers.

4:20pm. Location - Dungeon of Lord Hater's castle.

We switched back to super mode and found Beeza in a cell. She was crying as Lord Hater was torturing her into telling of Firestorm's identity even though she promised Firestorm she wouldn't tell anyone, not even Hater. She looked up and stopped crying when she saw us. "Oh, Justice Squad, you came to bust me out of here, thank you." said Beeza. We were about to pick the lock of the cell when we were unexpectedly knocked out from behind with a frying pan to the head. The person that knocked us out was none other than young watchdog recruit Westley. He then dragged us all off with the help of a few guards to Lord Hater's extraction chamber. We may have been knocked out, but we knew what was going to happen next.

4:55pm. Location - Lord Hater's extraction chamber.

It had taken Westley and the guards 35 minutes to drag us up 30 flights of stairs as their was no lift. We got to the chamber still unconscious and we were tied up to the extraction machine. "Goodbye Justice Squad!" said Lord Hater as he prepared to extract our powers from us. He started the extraction and we all felt electric shocks as our powers were extracted from us and then we were stripped from our super suits and put in normal clothes by the guards. We were then tied up and pushed towards the door. We felt the chill from icy cold depths of space on our backs and that's what woke us up. Peepers tried to burn us out of the rope but then realised that his powers were gone. "Oh no, Lord Hater extracted our powers and now we can't do anything about it." said Vanellope half mad and half crying. "We're normals." I said. "Sayonara, Justice Squad!" said Lord Hater and he pushed us right out of the door and laughed as he watched us fall to our doom.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 - Back To The Present

Justice Squad Adventures

Chapter 4 - Back To The Present

5pm. Back where we started the story. Location - Buzz's Dungeon

So you've heard the story of everything that happened up until now. Anyway, we're now back to the present time so here's how our story ended.

There we were passed out in Buzz's Dungeon, Wander, Peepers, Vanellope and me. We knew we were about to get killed. We woke up and saw Lord Hater on the sidelines, we knew he managed to get a front row seat to our deaths but we weren't prepared to lose. We knew we were normals now, but we were still superheroes on the inside. Lord Hater called for silence then explained the rules. "If the heroes die, then you Beeza, have to marry me, but if Buzz dies, then close friends of the heroes will be exterminated!" shouted Hater through a megaphone. He weren't lying, we saw Earl(my boyfriend), Sylvia(Wander's best friend), Angel(Peepers' Fiancee) and Taffyta(Vanellope's Co President) tied up over a pit of lava. They were begging us to win then save them. We knew that the Ballzarians were hoping for us to win because although we were normals now, we still had the hearts of heroes and learning that Commander Firestorm was their own Commander Peepers, the watchdogs were also on our side which made Lord Hater mad at them. "Let the fight, begin!" shouted Lord Hater through his megaphone.

The fight begins.

The fight was under way, and we had a plan that would help us win. We told Wander and Vanellope to help our friends while me and Peepers distracted Buzz. Me and Peepers used every bit of kung fu knowledge we had to fight off Buzz, but it wasn't enough. I just then remembered that I was a natural born gamer and how much I loved Spyro as a kid and how Spyro 3 was my favourite game. I decided to bring out my secret weapon which was a robotic Spyro the dragon which was controlled by a video game controller that Vanellope's friend Adorabeezle helped me build. It had the same commands as the video game, so I knew what to do. I made the robotic Spyro push Buzz to the edge of the arena then with one breath of fire, Buzz was burnt to a crisp. The crowd was cheering our names and Lord Hater was mad. He went to exterminate our friends but found out that they had escaped thanks to Wander and Vanellope which made Lord Hater even more mad.

We knew we were dead.

We knew Lord Hater was thinking of killing us, and that's exactly what he did. We were killed, he had finally won and the audience were booing and hissing. The watchdogs were half cheering over the death of us and half crying that Hater had killed their own commander. Lord Hater started to do his happy dance, he was happy that the world was finally free of us. He actually started to believe that the world was free of us and started singing his victory song. He was halfway through his victory song when something magical happened. You'll never believe what happened next.

End Of Chapter


End file.
